Last Resort
by SincerelyShania
Summary: ONESHOT. The day has finally arrived—Sasuke is due to be released from confinement following the Fourth Great Ninja War. Having exhausted all other options, can Naruto convince his friend to remain in the village using one of his trademark move, the Sexy Jutsu?


Eyes as blue as the sea where it meets the horizon, long locks of sunflower blonde that cascade downward like rays of sunlight, perky breasts resembling hills of flesh carved by the gods themselves, a frame that features dips and curves more prominent than the grand rivers and valleys that shape the Earth... The mirror reflects each of Naruto's captivating qualities in crisp detail as he admires his feminine image in its glassy sheen—his appearance merely a tangible illusion brought about by his signature technique: the Sexy Jutsu. From his pouty lips to the other pair nestled between his legs, thanks to the skill he honed as a child that enables him to temporarily transform his physical presence into that of a female, he remains virtually indistinguishable from any typical woman.

 _"Sasuke gets released by the Torture and Interrogation Force today,"_ the knucklehead ninja ponders to himself, his sky blue orbs absent-mindedly examining his nude portrait. _"Any time I've gotten the chance to sneak some contact with him, he's been insistent about leaving the village once he's out. I know that unlike last time, he's leaving to protect the Hidden Leaf from the outside instead of abandoning it in search of power, but still..."_

Naruto's eyes squeeze shut as he clenches his fists at his sides, the palms of his hands going pale at his fingers digging into them and halting the appropriate blood-flow. Allowing the air to escape from his lungs in a heavy, prolonged sigh, he relaxes his tense muscles as he exhales slowly. His head begins swinging from side to side fiercely in an attempt to shake off the defeat that grips at his heels, and after stilling himself once more, he redirects his focus back toward his reflection in the lengthy mirror resting against his wooden bedroom wall.

 _"I spent three years trying to get him back, and I don't want to be forced to see him leave again so soon... Not after everything we've been through just to get here... That's why, no matter what method I have to stoop to, I'm gonna convince him to stay! I've already tried everything I could think of to reason with him, and trying to **force** him to stay hasn't ever ended too well... So, this is my last resort; I don't know how, but I'll try and use my Sexy Jutsu to convince him that home is where he needs to be!"_

An abrupt, resounding knock echoing from across his apartment snaps the hard-headed jinchuriki from his musings, a high-pitched yelp erupting from his throat before he has the opportunity to stop it. The sound of his own feminine shriek perplexes him momentarily, as the sweet and seductive voice that coincides with his technique continues to be a foreign noise to him from time to time, especially if he fails to recall that he is, in fact, transformed. Quickly recovering from his befuddled state, he fumbles through his apartment in an urgent quest to reach his restroom and retrieve a towel to cover his exposed figure with; yanking a sunset orange one from a rack to the side of his bathtub, he swiftly wraps it around his voluptuous frame, tucking a corner of the fabric under itself above his plump breasts to secure it in place. Confident with his work, he strides through his living room and into the entryway to his residence. He ceases his movement just short of the front door and swings it open hurriedly, concerned that the individual who knocked might have gotten fed up with waiting on him to answer and strolled off.

"...Do I want to ask why you look like that, dobe?" Naruto recognizes the uninterested, monotonous voice before he is able to process the sight in front of him. Blinking a few times in rapid succession, he centers his attention on the raven haired young man standing, poised, in his doorway, his eyes wide as his companion continues speaking. "You don't look like you just got up. I'm honestly surprised that you're awake at eight o'clock in the morning. The Naruto I remember being on a team with struggled to be on time to any rendezvous that was happening prior to at least eleven."

Naruto's full lips pull upward into a self-assured smirk as his shock is replaced with a subtle sense of mischief. "Yeah, well, that was forever ago now. I'm a new man—even better than before! Although, I'm sure it's hard to believe I could improve when I was already such a prodigy!" he retorts, stepping aside to allow his former teammate entry into his home. Sasuke nonchalantly saunters inside and halts in Naruto's living room; his Rinnegan and regular charcoal gray eye leisurely skim over his surroundings before he turns back to his company and responds.

"Hn, I can definitely see you're not the same as you once were. Your place used do be a perpetual mess. Looking around now, it feels like I'm in a genjutsu."

"I'll take that as a compliment, I think?" The currently full-figured Uzumaki folds his arms over his ample bosom and juts out his bottom lip after closing the door, narrowing his eyes suspiciously as he speaks. "Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to get out 'til this afternoon, at best!"

"I suppose they let me out a bit early for good behavior."

"Really?" Naruto gullibly inquires as he cocks his head to the right. The Sharingan user raises his shoulders and then allows them to slump down again, indicating that he pulled the answer out of his ass. A bright pink blush creeps onto the hyperactive hero's feature's—both a sign of his embarrassment at his naivety toward his companion's sarcasm and an indication of his irritation. "Ugh, damn you, Sasuke! Now I feel stupid for being happy to see a jerk like you!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke dismisses, his gaze indifferently fixed on a random corner of the apartment. "Anyway, I think it's your turn to answer a question. Like I said earlier, I probably don't want to know, but why exactly are you under the influence of the Sexy Jutsu so early in the morning?"

Naruto stares at his closest friend in a dumbfounded trance, as if his mind were computing the inquiry. His mouth opens and closes in a barrage of noiseless motions, forming syllables that lack any verbal representation. _"Crap! I wasn't expecting to need an excuse for this right now because I didn't think I'd be seeing Sasuke until later, but if I tell him the truth, it'll almost definitely ruin my plan! Think, think...!"_

"W-Well, uh, isn't it obvious?" the stumped jinchuriki blurts out, having finally found his voice once more; a believable explanation, however, proves to be revealing itself to him at a significantly less fortunate pace. "I was, um... I was practicing my technique, ya know? Yeah, that's right! That's what I was doing! I mean, after all, when we were fighting the Rabbit Goddess, Kaguya, during the war, it was totally amazing at distracting her and giving us the opportunity we needed to win the battle (at least, a version of it); I'd have to be an idiot not to try and push the limits of the jutsu even further! Since I was already up, I figured I'd, uh, fit some training in before I met up with you later. I wasn't expecting any visitors when you knocked, so I didn't really have time to put on actual clothes..."

Naruto catches a chill as cool beads of sweat trail down his face, uncertain of whether or not his companion bought his excuse. He watches carefully as the stoic Uchiha examines his face, his mismatched orbs failing to stay fixated on one feature in particular for more than a fleeting instant. Sasuke blows out sharply, abruptly breaking through the dense silence that had settled between the two young shinobi; shaking his head in defeat—obviously skeptical of his former teammate's rambling but not invested enough to pry to a more in depth extent—he places his right hand on his hip and leans into it slightly.

"Whatever you say, but why didn't you just release the jutsu before answering the door?"

Naruto does not have time to be grateful for Sasuke's disregard before he is struck in the pride by his longtime friend's quick-witted observation. "That... That probably would have been a good idea..." he replies dejectedly, musing inwardly to continue his thought. _"It sure would have saved me the trouble of coming up with that sloppy lie and having him make me feel like a total nimrod."_

The knucklehead ninja drags his feet as he stumbles over to a low, circular table in the middle of his living room that is surrounded by four thick, grassy green cushions to sit on; he decides upon one haphazardly and kneels down onto it, gesturing with his right hand—wrapped securely in gauze along with a majority of his arm to hide the fact that it is actually a well built prosthetic—for Sasuke to follow suit. The Rinnegan user obliges, making his way around the wooden stand and gracefully lowering himself, criss-cross, into the seat adjacent to Naruto's left side.

"So...do you still plan on heading out later today?" Naruto asks in a forcibly casual tone, his voice threatening to tremble with each syllable that rips from his throat.

"...Yes," Sasuke responds with a terse confirmation. His eyes remain locked with the hyperactive hero's briefly but quickly wander over to an uninteresting, barren section of the table.

"...I see." Naruto tightens his fists in his lap, a trickle of crimson staining the fair skin on his left leg. The surge of pain that shoots through his body as his palm splits under the pressure of his nails seems to enlighten him to the truth of the matter all at once in a bitter reality check: his best friend plans on departing the village once again, and an attempt at convincing him to stay using the Sexy Jutsu could be considered nothing more than desperately grasping at solutions to an issue that appears to need fixing in his mind alone.

The two powerful shinobi sit with only a strained silence to keep them company, both of them avoiding permitting their gazes to settle upon the other person. Crisp morning sunshine spills in through a square, four panel window behind Naruto, the shadows it casts playfully chasing after one another on his oaky brown walls and floorboards; the rays of illumination catch on his feminine features and offer a natural contour to his already enchanting qualities, from the creases in the lids of his inviting blue orbs to the dark crevice between his well-endowed breasts. Marginally slacking his rigid muscles, Naruto upturns his left hand and inspects it in the light, abstractedly watching as his fresh blood sparkles in his presently delicate palm. A sudden, sturdy grip on his wrist draws him from his trance and back into reality, his eyes following a brawny arm up to his companion's unrelenting gaze.

"Naruto...?" the unsettled Uchiha questions almost tentatively, his typically confident voice trailing off into a hushed whisper.

"Y-Yeah? I'm fine; I'm great! Just got a little lost in my head for a second there. Ha ha!" Naruto reassures through a deceptively jaunty chuckle, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand in a knowing and apologetic gesture. A disheartened smile graces his plump lips—the lack of a spirited glint in his glassy eyes betraying his bubbly facade.

Not a word is uttered from Sasuke as he matches his former teammate's stare with intense focus; the tension weighing down the atmosphere is nearly thick enough to choke on. Releasing his hold on Naruto's arm, he retrieves a rogue napkin situated on the table and begins attentively dabbing it to the crestfallen Uzumaki's small wounds prior to speaking.

"You idiot. Do I always have to come to your rescue?"

A fluttery warmth fills Naruto's stomach and overflows into his cheeks, causing a deep, rosy blush to paint his face red. Is the sensation anger...? No, not quite. It is an irritation, yes, but it is a result of fevered longing in place of frustration—a feeling that proves to be foreign and baffling to him; so, although a sense of vexation could be considered the furthest emotion from Naruto's mind, it is the only one he can translate into in an attempt at expressing himself in a way that he is comfortable and familiar with.

"Hey! I don't need to be babied!" the knucklehead ninja retaliates, abruptly jolting forward in order to be face-to-face with his former teammate in some juvenile effort to illustrate earnestness behind his outburst. He finds himself on his hands and knees, hovering domineeringly over Sasuke's lap, and then, suddenly...

Plop.

The towel concealing Naruto's shapely figure slips from his frame, loosened by his sudden action. The red blush tinting his cheeks deepens to a scarlet hue, and his eyes begin quivering in a seemingly involuntary response to the humiliating and disreputable occurrence. "Dammit! You better not think this proves anything!" he blurts out, attempting to pull back from his current position; however, a firm grasp on his chin impedes him. He stares at his companion in stunned silence, his head tilted upward slightly as the fingers supporting it from underneath keep it angled.

"I'm aware that you don't **_need_** to be babied...but you sure are acting like you **_want_** to be taken care of." A sly, assertive grin forms on the Sharingan user's velvety lips as his words flow out immediately before he crashes them into Naruto's.

Initially, the hyperactive hero can manage little more than to widen his eyes at his closest friend's uninhibited action. The sensation of Sasuke's skin against his own burns, like getting a bit too close to a soothing fire on a chilly night, and yet, equally similar to those times, he cannot find it in himself to pull away from that warmth. His eyelids slowly become heavy with desire and slide shut as he returns his companion's kiss, snaking his arms around the raven haired Uchiha's neck in the process.

When he feels the pressure of Sasuke's lips subsiding, Naruto lets out a high-pitched whimper, agitated to be losing the unexpectedly welcome physical contact. His eyes drift open once again, a glossy film muddling the sky blue of his enchanting orbs, and he pleadingly studies his former teammate's expression in search of the reason why he felt the urge to separate himself from him.

"When you make noises like that, it almost makes me feel bad," Sasuke teases in a quiet growl, removing his hand from Naruto's chin in order to undo his own pants. In one swift motion, he pulls them down to reveal his stiff, ashen-pink, eight and a half inch dick. "I'm willing to give you what you want, but isn't it kind of your thing to work for everything you get?"

Even years of having to grow up too fast—to cope with the hatred that came with harboring a tailed beast inside one's body, to prove his worth as a shinobi, to compensate for his late parents' absence in his life since birth, and, of course, to save his most precious friend—failed to prepare the overwhelmed jinchuriki for this moment. Though much of his innocence has long since been tainted by the harsh touch of reality, his virginity has stayed with him, in almost every sense of the term. The extent of his romantic activities consists of holding hands, a few (mostly unwitting) kisses with Sasuke starting back in their years at the ninja academy, and taking care of his own needs on the few occasions that he was presented with enough time for relaxation to do so; yet, despite his inexperience, as he witnesses his longtime friend's cock throbbing mere inches from his face, he finds himself consumed with a primal hunger—an innate guide able to take control of his flushed body and instruct him on what step to proceed with.

Leaning forward with a contrasting mixture of both hesitation and determination, Naruto sticks out his warm, wet tongue and gradually trails it from the base of the Rinnegan user's shaft up to its head, earning a pleasured shiver from his victim; the positive reaction to his gesture lights an even greater fire within him, threatening to ignite him from the inside out if he neglects to quell the flames. Desperate for some degree of relief from the immense heat manifesting at his core, he parts his lips and sheathes Sasuke's dick between them, carefully taking it into the tight confines of his throat. His former teammate winces at his perseverance, permitting a soft moan to inadvertently erupt from somewhere deep within him.

Seeming to be thoroughly satisfied with the resolute Uzumaki's performance, Sasuke bends forward and reaches over his companion's curvaceous figure, resting his fingers on Naruto's moist, womanly entrance from behind; he flicks them side to side in a barrage of short, rapid movements, the stimulation causing Naruto to arch his back and choke on his companion's impressive cock as he lurches forward in shock at the sudden sensation. He hurriedly yanks backward in an attempt to prevent himself from vomiting, sitting up on his knees while clutching his throat and hacking profusely.

The blonde bangs that fall effortlessly to the bridge of Naruto's nose stick to his face, his sweat acting as an adhesive. The rest of his long locks cascade down at either side of him, still securely fashioned in pigtails and framing his body all the way down to his rotund ass. His well-endowed chest bounces in rhythm with his coughing, and his meaty but toned thighs hide the sight of the flowery treasure situated between them. He finally manages to still his convulsing muscles after a minute of fighting to reclaim control over himself, involuntary tears brimming the rims of his eyes in an almost pitiable display.

As the knucklehead ninja finds his peace once more, he glances toward his former teammate to find him grinning impishly, the corners of his mouth appearing strained while he tries to keep them from curling up. "What's so funny?" Naruto breathlessly interrogates, annoyed at Sasuke's apparent apathy regarding his coughing fit.

"Nothing's funny." Sasuke's curt reply evokes a discontented grunt from his companion. Allowing his smirk to widen without restriction, he leans in, closing the distance between him and Naruto. His sultry breath tickles the skin of the hyperactive hero's right tit as he concludes his response. "You're just frustratingly cute."

Not allowing even a second to go to waste once he is finished speaking, the ordinarily phlegmatic Uchiha wraps his satiny lips around Naruto's bright pink nipple, his tongue teasing it mercilessly as he sucks. He utilizes his right hand to cup the other unattended mound of squishy flesh, squeezing steadfastly enough for it to protrude through the gaps in his fingers. Naruto squirms under Sasuke's uncompromising touch, unable to stifle the greedy whines to be ravished further escaping from him in an uninhibited melody of impassioned, shaky whimpers.

The moment is intoxicating as the excited jinchuriki revels in the attention being received from his former teammate; as he gazes down at Sasuke with cloudy vision, he burns the image into his memory as best he can, all too aware that he will have to rely on it to soothe his loneliness in the near future: Sasuke clothed in his black cloak, pants, and long-sleeve shirt—a fitting wardrobe for a man who dwells in the shadows—with his pants below his cock, his lips skillfully enveloping Naruto's perky breasts.

The exhilarated Uzumaki loses himself to the pleasure he is experiencing, enabling his body to react in its most instinctive ways. He absent-mindedly reaches between his thighs with his left hand, marginally parting his legs to allow himself access to his pussy. With inexperienced fervor, he replicates the Sharingan user's previous assault on his nether region, hurriedly flicking his fingers across his outer folds as his closest friend devotedly tends to his chest. The sensation sends shock-waves throughout Naruto's being, leaving him hungry for more; he fervently shoves his index and middle fingers into his damp opening, cringing at the feeling of his walls stretching to make room for the unanticipated intruders. After just a few uncomfortable seconds, the pain is superseded by unbridled satisfaction, his moans growing louder to match his new high.

Sasuke's eyes widen slightly when he appears to register the events that are unfolding—surprise subtly manipulating his typically composed expression. A carnal glint fleetingly dancing across his Rinnegan and onyx orb before he abruptly launches himself forward, tackling Naruto to the floor with him. The bewildered jinchuriki merely stares up at his companion in stunned silence, still trapped in too much of a lustful trance to properly react to the situation despite his confusion.

"You've always been good at pushing my limits," is the shameless Uchiha's only explanation regarding his maneuver as he positions himself between Naruto's trim legs, swiftly easing the tip of his dick into his lubricated entrance; the motion coaxes a distressed yelp out of his former teammate, the sound ringing like a trumpet of victory in the Sharingan user's head. Biting his lip in a failed attempt at restraining himself, he unsparingly plunges his full length into the knucklehead ninja.

Naruto throws his arms around his tormentor as a sharp pain racks his body down to his very core, digging his nails into Sasuke's shoulders while attempting to cope with the lingering burn from the incursion. The fabric of the merciless Uchiha's cloak and shirt does little to spare him from Naruto's cat-like grip, blood discreetly staining his clothes. As the hyperactive hero's walls become accustomed to the sizable object penetrating them, he unhooks himself from Sasuke, letting his hands trail down his arms a bit.

His lips unwittingly twist into a frown when Naruto's fingers discover the stump of an arm a couple of inches above where his companion's left elbow should be; their fateful rivalry had robbed them of countless things up to their final battle, and Sasuke's limb unfortunately happened to fit into that category. Guilt and sorrow tear at Naruto's psyche, breaking through his best defenses at keeping the feelings at bay as painful memories flood his mind.

The Rinnegan user seems to take notice of his closest friend's suddenly desolate features, his eyes painstakingly roving over his every detail while he supports his weight with his outstretched right arm. Forcing a dismissive grin to decorate his lips, Sasuke whispers reassuringly, "Trust me, I won't need it to get this job done."

Although a sense of grief lingers in the moment, Sasuke's seductive words reignite the fire within Naruto. He pulls the poised Uchiha into another passionate kiss, prompting his company to begin grinding his hips against him in a deliberate, rhythmic manner. With each time that Sasuke's cock fully slides back into his depths, the wanton Uzumaki moans into his companion's mouth—an open invitation to thrust harder, deeper, and longer.

Sasuke willingly falls prey to Naruto's temptations, pumping into his former teammate's pussy with unrepressed vigor and speed. As his movements become more erratic, he separates himself from the lustful jinchuriki's lips just enough to breathe out a warning:

"I think...I'm just about at my limit, Naruto..."

"M-Me too..." Naruto stutters in reply, his insides beginning to grow increasingly taut with every motion the Sharingan user makes. He can feel the well inside of him spilling over, splashing onto the flames that are on the brink of consuming him—just a little more and it threatens to overflow completely and quell the blaze running rampant inside of him, at last.

Sasuke's breathing becomes severely labored as he delves into his companion's warm confines with as much force behind his thrusts as he can muster, his hips jerking back and forth wildly in an desperate effort to grant them both release. The sound of Naruto's juices squelching due to Sasuke pounding into him fills the room, and the knucklehead ninja begs for his agitator to bust down the floodgates holding back his climax through gasps for air.

"Please, Sasuke... I'm... I'm gonna go insane if this goes on any longer... Help me... Like you promised..."

Naruto's pleas for liberation from his overwhelming desire appear to push the determined Uchiha over the edge; he entirely removes his dick from his closest friend's pussy, aggressively plunging it back in all the way down to his hefty balls—a guttural moan erupting from his throat as his pulsating cock empties itself into the hyperactive hero's deepest recesses. Naruto cries out in unison with Sasuke, his walls tightly constricting around his former teammate's girth and slippery cum squirting from his pleasured entrance in a physical representation of the well inside of him officially slipping over.

The two powerful shinobi lay skin-to-skin in quiet intimacy for a few minutes, the subtle wheeze of the air escaping their lungs the only noise filling the otherwise still air. The pressure of Sasuke's muscular body over-top Naruto's relatively petite frame proves to be oddly soothing, and the drained Uzumaki finds immense peace in feeling his company's heartbeat thump melodiously in his chest—a tune he wishes would grace him alone for the rest of their lives; however, he recognizes the the cruel reality that will inevitably obscure his most cherished dream in which Sasuke will depart from the Hidden Leaf on a quest for redemption, leaving him and the village behind once again. He knows it is not his place to impede the Rinnegan user's crusade to amend his past transgressions, and he realizes that his role to play will be the same as it always has: act as Sasuke's support—his greatest friend and rival—no matter the circumstances. Although the part Naruto most yearns to be assigned to is significantly more intimate than that which he has resigned to, any position that allows him to remain a steady presence in the raven haired Uchiha's isolated journey will suffice, as he is painfully aware of what living a life devoid of him is like...

...And it bears the title of being his worst nightmare.

The blue eyed jinchuriki fixates his eyes on a digital clock across the room to his right, neatly positioned on a simple, chestnut brown stand; red numbers displayed on the clock's black screen read at about ten o'clock—time unsympathetically racing forward with no consideration of Naruto's desire to remain in this instant and treasure it before it becomes lost to him forever in just an hour or two, at most. A painful farewell continues to grow ever closer, and he fathoms the necessity of begrudgingly accepting the distance the will soon separate him and his best friend...for Sasuke's sake.

 _"Heh... I didn't even know how to say goodbye the first time; how can he expect me to do it a second time around?"_ Naruto jokes privately, forming a quick hand-sign to release the Sexy Jutsu. His ordinarily toned, strapping physique returns to its natural state—well-defined abs paving an enticing trail toward his seven and a half inch, pale red junk and short, blonde hair spiking up messily from his scalp. If this instance might turn out to be the last intimate moment he is destined to share with his former teammate for an indefinite, most likely extended, period of time, he cannot help but to want the interaction to be as authentic as possible.

Naruto is suddenly yanked from his musings by faint movement on his chest. He glimpses downward to be met with the sight of the Sharingan user staring back up at him, seemingly unbothered by the abrupt reversal of the risque technique but intrigued as to the motivation behind the action—a gleam of curiosity lighting up his otherwise dull orbs.

"You know me—just being sentimental," Naruto vaguely explains, fearful of ruining the experience with another one of his shitty, poorly articulated explanations.

Both young men momentarily fall back into a comfortable silence following the knucklehead ninja's brief statement. Sasuke appears to be lost in thought, his intense gaze concentrated on nothing in particular. Redirecting it to his companion, he remarks in a hushed voice, as if to prevent an unseen presence from listening in on his words, "...There's still a couple of hours, you know."

"Huh...?" Naruto questions, failing to comprehend what his longtime friend is referring to.

"There's still a couple of hours until we have to meet up with Kakashi and Sakura and I leave, you idiot," Sasuke reiterates, 'tsk'ing at Naruto's dense disposition.

"Oh... Yeah... Ha ha, you're right!" Naruto feigns enthusiasm at being reminded that their time is running short. The enigmatic Uchiha takes a moment to collect his thoughts before replying, seeming to choose his words carefully.

"Listen, Naruto... I'm departing the village. It's just something that I must do for the sake of righting my wrongs. I haven't earned my place here once more; Not yet, but—"

"You don't have to explain," Naruto interrupts, a mildly crestfallen yet genuinely supportive smile upturning the edges of his lips. "I'll be here waiting for you to come back home for as long as it takes...because we're friends, now and forever. Count on it."

Sasuke initially looks up toward Naruto impassively, his expression resembling a blank canvas ready to be painted any color, but he soon offers an equally sincere grin as he finishes his previous speech. "— ** _But_** , don't misunderstand: it's not like you don't infuriatingly challenge my resolve to leave. Now, I've helped you 'train' while utilizing your Sexy Jutsu, so why don't we use the rest of our time wisely and get some practice in with your usual, flamboyant self as well?"

It might not be convincing Sasuke to stay at his side, but the opportunity presenting itself to Naruto acts as the next best thing: getting closer to the person he holds most dear to his heart so that the distance hurts a little less later—a compromise he is ready and willing to make if it means he can at least share moments like the one that is presently unfolding with his closest friend in the future they will travel toward together.


End file.
